Spots
by Thisisnataliexd
Summary: Tony and Bruce mess up in the lab, yes, it has been known to happen, sending the Avengers, including Pepper back into their early teenage years. Includes Loki, not a one shot anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya, this is just a one shot idea I had floating around my head... Enjoy! **

* * *

He raced down the hall. Praying to God the click of his shoes as they slammed against the perfect white floor wouldn't give him away. He ducked as he came close to a door. Slipping and sliding everywhere. Maybe today would be the day.

He sharply turned the corner and raced down the second corridor. Repeating the same duck technique as he did previously. He collided with the door and pushed it open- but he didn't stop running, he ran across the field and began clambering up the mesh fence, jumping over it- he finally stopped. Breathing heavily, and clutching the stitch in his side, he took in his surroundings. Greenburn Street. Excellent. Slowly he began walking towards the shops at the end of the road.

He saw her dark red hair first. She was waving madly at him.

"Hey!" She smiled as he walked casually over to her. "You got it?" She asked eagerly as he levelled with her.

"Yep" He replied, grinning broadly and holding up a small memory card in his hand.

"Great- we'll have to get back to SHIELD now, God how pissed are they gonna be when they found out?" She asked him, as they started walking down the street.

"I dunno" He said shrugging "it was Starks fault anyway- why should we get in trouble?"

"Because it's Fury we're talking about. Do you think he knows we just went on that mission like this?" She gestured at herself and the other kid walking along side her.

"Nat, it's Fury we're talking about- of course he knows. I'm not saying he's gonna be too pleased about it though." He laughed and Natasha laughed with him as they walked toward the dark alley way, that looked so out of place in the sparkly neighbourhood.

"Guys!" An urgent voice sounded over the Com in both kids ears.

"Tony- what is it?" Clint asked, worried, yet also hopefully, maybe he'd found a cure before they got grounded by Fury.

"My suit- it's- I'm too small for my fucking suit!" The voice at the end of the Com wined as Clint and Natasha laughed. "It's not funny! Have you told Fury yet?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"No, but I think you should tell him." Natasha advised.

"Why me?"

"'Cus I want to see the look on Fury's face when a zitty Tony Stark walks up to him and tells him he's fucked up." Natasha replied, biting her lip as Clint howled with laughter.

"It wasn't all my fault, Bruce helped with some of the formulas." Tony snapped back, his voice rising several octaves as his sentence drew to a close.

"OMG, you sound hilarious." Clint breathed through chuckles.

Natasha let out a heavy sigh as they clambered onto the conspicuously concealed Quinjet.

"At least we got the mission done- that'll give him something to be happy about." Clint smiled as he and Natasha fiddled with the controls.

Natasha sighed. Before the Avengers had started, this kind of thing would have pissed her off completely- and she would kill whoever responsible- in this case Tony and Bruce- the fabled Science Bros- but now, a year into the team formulating, she'd learnt to catch and cope with whatever was thrown at her. This was something she hasn't expected, however.

MOVING ONWARD

"You should tell him."

"He'll kill me."

"Are you telling me Tony Starks scared of Nick Fury?" Bruce teased and Tony glared.

"No, I'll fucking tell him, seeing as you're all cowards." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the group.

He steeled himself as he made his way into the directors office.

"Sir, we may have encountered a slight problem." He said, in his best deep voice. Fury didn't look up from his paperwork. Before the fact that Tony Stark was in his office telling him there was a problem, meant that there was a problem. Tony cursed as he realised his adult version didn't sound like that.

"Tell Coulson." Fury waved his hand unimportantly, still not looking up from his paper work.

"No." Tony knew that this act of defiance would earn him a berated expression from the Director- so, naturally, he braced himself for the worse.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Fury began to yell standing up and staring at the person in front of him. Tony stuck out his hand and replied innocently.

"Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, owner of Stark Industries, Avenger, living in Manhattan, 13ish years old." He grinned cheekily at the Director. Expecting what was to come.

"STARK! YOU IRRITATING LITTLE-"

"Holy Capsicle, keep your eye patch on." Tony said, holding out his hands in a mock attempt to stop the furious man.

"What did you do?" Fury breathed slowly, encasing each word.

"Uh, slight miscalculation, in the lab, with Bruce." He said, ruffling the back of his head with his hand.

The director surveyed him angrily. It was no doubt Tony, he had the same cheeky glint in his eye, and the same messy brownish black hair- only without the small beard he usually had going on, and the fact that he was shorter, a lot shorter.

Fury sighed, and then stopped. Looking at Tony through his one good eye.

"Please tell me your the only one..?" Fury began, but Tony cut across him.

"That's the beauty of it Nickie, I'm not the only one!" Fury groaned. He knew this whole Avengers thing was a bad idea, from the moment the members all started living at Stark Tower. Though he'd never expected something like this.

"Natasha?" He asked, Tony nodded. "Bruce?" Tony nodded again. "Thor?" Tony nodded at each one, grinning broadly. "Bring them in." Fury sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Slowly, one by one, each of the Avengers walked into Fury's spacious office.

Natasha, with her crazy red locks still prominent, she looked solemn, though it was obvious she was suppressing a giggling fit.

Clint walked in next, his hair poking up at odd angles, eyes mischievous and grinning broadly, loving the look on Fury's face.

Then came Steve, blonde hair combed neatly on top of his head, though he was quite tall and muscular, apparently the super soldier serum hadn't been affected. His expression was grim as he eyed Fury- giving of a clear message: 'I do not know how I was dragged into this, but I'm more annoyed at Stark then you are.'

Thor walked in next, looking pleased with himself. His hair didn't nearly support the length it did as it had when he was an adult. Supporting Mjolnir still however.

Last came Bruce. He was smiling sheepishly as he looked at Fury from behind a new pair of square glasses that fit his smaller head.

"What did you do?" Fury glared at Tony, though he looked more exasperated than angry.

"I dunno, I was kind of tinkering in the lab then bam! I started popping out spots." He said truthfully.

"How old are you all?" Fury asked, dreading the answers.

"Me and Thor are 15, Natasha and Bruce are 14, Tony and Clint are 13- we think" Steve said with a reproachful look at the Director, who was trying to work it out.

"Why is Stark one of the youngest? I thought he was older than-" Fury began to question.

"We thought of that too- we put it down to maturity levels." Natasha supplied, eyeing Clint and Tony who were grinning at each other broadly.

"Was anyone else affected?" Fury asked, hoping it was only the six in front of him.

"Yep, Pepper, she's 14 too, but it's okay cus I dumped her." Tony said matter-of-factly

"You what?" Fury quizzed, staring at the young troublemaker.

"Too many spots." He shrugged as Fury went back to pinching the bridge of his nose.

This, he thought to himself, is going to be a very long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, some people wanted a second chapter, so yeah! Here you are :) **

* * *

"Ready Bruce?"

"Ready."

"Okay, 3, 2, 1!"

The pair steeled themselves as the light the Bunson Burner, blue gas erupting from the top as the purple liquid began to boil. If this worked, if they were actually right about this, then they'd know how to make the inside filling of PopTarts- and how they tasted so good.

The heard the door open as the rest of the Avengers walked in, all wearing casual clothes.

"C'mon, Coulson wants us for a meeting, and you haven't handed in your report Tony." Natasha said. Tony and Bruce madly ushered for them to get out, this was a secret they were working on.

"I handed that in ages ago!"

"You obviously didn't."

"Tony, just hand in the file."

"I already did."

"Dude, even I handed it in."

As the bickering continued, nobody noticed as the froth crept further over the work surface.

Suddenly, a low hiss that wasn't created by the Bunson Burner erupted from the now goo, and each Avenger turned to stare at it.

"What is that?" Natasha asked, blinking at the spitting purple liquid.

"Shit.. That's not suppose to happen..." Tony said quickly "everyone get out, quick, shit, shit, shit!"

The liquid expanded and shot out like a great volcano across the room, covering each person. A wave of thick blue smoke engulfed the room and everyone spluttered as the gas filled into their mouths and flooded into their lungs. No one could see anything as the blue fog misted their visions, but Tony managed to wheeze: "JARVIS, extractor" and the fog began to fade as it was sucked into a corner.

They each blinked at each other, tingling slightly, trying to rid their eyes of the stream of tears caused by the gas.

Natasha was the first to clear her vision and she gaped at the three men in front of her, all of whom, had shrunk several inches, including Steve who had, despite still bring tall and muscular, had shrunk a foot.

"Guys..." She turned around to see a small girl, around the same size as she, standing in the doorway, zits poking out from underneath her ginger fringe.

"Oh my God.. Pepper?" Natasha clarified, still coughing slightly.

"Bloody hell, I didn't realise you were that zitty. Jeez. Pepper, I'm dumping you." Natasha and Pepper both turned around to see a serious looking boy, with messy, unkempt blackish brown hair, baring a cheeky grin.

"Tony?" Pepper spluttered as her eyes fell on the thirteen year old.

"I guess so. Oh my God look at Thor! Dude, really?" They turned to see Thor, of whom Tony was laughing at, his blonde hair was shorter, but had a little bit of length, of which was pulled back into a small pony tail.

"This is how we Asgardian's used to dress, twas a fashion." The God shrugged as he looked down surveying himself.

Bruce was standing next to Clint, slightly wavy brown hair sitting messily on his head, and his glasses looked too big for him. He was hoisting up his trousers as they began slipping down his waist.

"Tony, you have a zit above your eyebrow." Clint laughed as he looked at the genius, who begin quickly feeling his eyebrow and landing on the zit.

"Aw shit." He cursed as he felt the white bubble of pus sticking out.

Each Avenger, and Pepper, looked from one another as they took in their new appearances. Each of them in their early teens.

"Well, now what?" Steve asked hesitantly, mainly looking at Natasha and Bruce, who he deemed to be the most sensible out of the group of teenagers.

"Work out our ages... Try not to get grounded by Fury." Bruce laughed as he picked up a shard of glass from a beaker that someone had knocked on the floor and surveyed his appearance.

"Me and Clint have a mission to go to, there's no reason we can't do it still like this, it's a simple burglary but its with a dodgy group of people. Afterwards we can go tell Fury?" Natasha told and suggested to the group who nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, I'll go get some clothes to wear for us lot." Tony said, clapping his hands together, as his Black Sabbath TShirt hung limply over his torso.

"Oh shit!" Clint swore as he suddenly remembered, drawing a hand to his mouth.

"What?" Everyone hurriedly asked in unison, expecting something awful.

"My new Nike Blazers.. They won't fit anymore!" The group laughed as they walked from the lab. Unaware of Loki smiling gleefully in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I don't know how long this is gonna be, I'm kind of making it up as I go along. Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Stark! Stark!"

"What?"

"Wake up!"

"No"

Someone was shaking him violently as he turned over in his bed sheets, the new Thomas the Tank Engine ones he'd invested in, because why have boring old white sheets when you can have ones with steam trains on?

"God sake, wake up!" He groaned as the person continued to shake him. Peering from under his tired, heavy lids he saw a mass of red hair. "Are those Thomas the Tank Engine bed sheets?"

"Yeah... What of it..?" Tony moaned, pulling up the sheets over his head and blocking out the light that had just been switched on.

"There's someone down stairs, you need to see this." Natasha carried on shaking him, until he suddenly became winded as something heavy jumped on him. Clambering out of bed, he straightened up to see Natasha standing there in Batman pyjamas, hands on her hips and scowling at him.

"Batman? Really?" He asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow as they walked from the room and down the stairs into the Avengers living room, where the others had already gathered, plus one extra scrawny looking teenager.

"Loki?!" Tony spluttered. The boy had black hair that was hanging limply from his head and curling over his shoulders, he was wearing a fluffy green dressing gown and yellow slippers.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Thor questioned, staring intently at his brother who was now grinning.

"Urgh, slight prank misfire? Perhaps?" He smiled as he turned to face the rest of the Avengers.

"You all look different, nice pyjamas Barton." He mocked, eyeing Clint's My Little Pony t-shirt.

"I'm a person of good taste." Clint suggested as he scowled at Loki.

"Whatever- I can help you return to your original selves- if you would like to, of course?" Loki asked, looking at the group innocently.

"Why would we not wish to change back?" Thor questioned, confused.

"Well, you all had pretty messed up teenage years, you could, if you will, relive them?" Loki grinned at the seven teenagers standing in front of him.

"Nuh uh, I can't have sex for at least another three years. That's three years too long." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Honestly Tony..." Pepper sighed, suppressing the laugh at her boyfriends incompetence. "It would be nice to be a teenager for a bit. You know, school, slumber parties..."

"Are you really considering it?" Bruce asked, shocked.

"It'd be a nice change- go somewhere without people knowing who you are I guess." Natasha supplied, thinking the situation over.

"Is there a catch?" Steve asked, frowning at Loki who just grinned cheekily.

"No catch, I promise." He waved a hand "now excuse me, there's an interview on TV with a rather handsome man called Tom Hiddleston, I'd like to watch it if you don't mind."

"I don't trust him."

"No one asked your opinion."

"No one asked yours either."

"Whatever." Natasha sighed as Steve and Tony continued bickering with each other. Even she thought it'd be fun.

"C'mon, yes or no?" Bruce asked, apparently growing impatient. They were all siting on the floor of the lab in a circle, sitting on cushions Pepper had magicked up from somewhere.

"Billionaire votes yes!" Tony yelled, sticking up his hand and grinning.

"I say yep too, it'll be great, plus, I can order a Happy Meal without people asking questions now!" Clint said happily.

"You're thirteen years old, Happy Meals are for like, under 7's." Bruce said exasperatedly.

"What about for just a week or something? And see how it goes?" Natasha suggested, seeing Steve's unhappy look, she added "and whoever wants to change back can change back."

"But what about Fury?" Steve asked, still hoping to wrangle his friends out of doing something crazy; again.

"What about him? If he doesn't like it he can shove it up his-"

"That's enough Tony." They all looked at each other, and grinned happily. Steve sighed and agreed, a week only though.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, calling for his brother, who popped his head round the door, mischievous eyes scanning the fellows faces. "A week! You can change us back in a week!"

"Excellent!" Loki said happily, clapping his hands together and joining them as they all handed round the box of Poptarts.

Steve still couldn't shake off the bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, however.


	4. Chapter 4

**Making this up as I go along, so, I apologise for the rubbish storyline, but whatever. Enjoy :) **

* * *

The next morning, all of the Avengers, including Pepper, found themselves in Fury's office in the Helicarrier. They'd decided to keep Loki's presence a secret- they didn't think Fury's temper could stretch quite that far.

"You can't run around here all day." Fury told them sterenly.

"We can run around back at Stark Tower. Duh." Clint supplied, stating the obvious. Fury frowned as he stared at the seven kids in front of him.

"No, I've decided to send you all of to school. It'll get you off my back, and will help keep the fact that the Earth's Mightiest Heroes have turned into small piles of spots." Fury told them, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head, expecting uproar.

"Okay." Natasha shrugged "but... We have something we need to tell you..." Fury sat up again. Leaning in intently. "Oi!" She called through the door and Loki walked in, grinning broadly at the Director, who looked like he was about to pop.

"The fuck?" He cried, collapsing back into his chair. Seeing Tony grin at his despair

"Are you behind this?" Fury spat at Loki, who wiped the small fleck of spit from his cheek, looking disgusted, before he spoke.

"Maybe, maybe not." His grin widened at the Directors horrified gaze. Everyone was shocked to see Fury suddenly drop the subject however, and he pointed at Loki.

"You're going with them. Y'all start tomorrow, and for crap sake don't tell anyone who you actually are. I'll get Coulson to email you your new timetables." And with that, each Avenger stalked from the room, grinning broadly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tony, this is Pepper, she's going to be CEO of a massive company when she's older, and she's gonna have the sexiest boyfriend in the world." Pepper sighed, trust her to wind up in the same English class as Tony and Clint.

Her, Tony, Clint, Bruce and Natasha were all in year nine, all being thirteen to fourteen years of age, while Steve, Thor, and Loki were in year ten.

"Right. And who is this?" The teacher said, her lips pursed as she looked at Clint. Who was grinning madly.

He put on his best deep voice as replied: "I'm BatMan." He smirked at the teacher who looked confused.

"Whatever Birdie, this is Clint." Tony said, sticking out a thumb and gesturing at him.

"Alright, I think I need to split you two up..." The teacher replied, sensing she was in the presence of two trouble makers.

"Bruce!"

"What?"

"Help!"

Although Natasha would never admit it; she was more or less shit at Science, and that's where she had wound up with Bruce first period. Bruce sighed as he checked over Natasha's work sheet.

"Question one, that's fracking, Nat, like what they say in Battlestar Gallatica."

"Battlestar what?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget it." He replied, not being bothered to explain the TV show. Bruce was bored, finding the science too easy, but going along with the flow anyway.

"Hey, Bruce?" Natasha asked, giving him a nudge. "You've got an admirer..." Bruce looked up at Natasha who was beaming brightly, her eyes rolling in the direction of a girl sitting a few tables away. Who quickly turned away when Bruce looked at her.

"For the love of God, do not tell Tony." Bruce said, pleading with Natasha who just grinned at him even more. Bruce looked deadly serious.

"Fine..."

The two enjoyed the remainder of their science lesson, apart from when two boys started to flirt with Natasha, who promptly let some of her more hidden assassin techniques out. Each boy now supported a broken finger.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Bruce asked, as they walked from the poor excuse of a lab.

"Whatever." She shrugged and they swept along the corridor with the other rush of kids.

"I do not understand."

"It's Math."

"What is Math?"

Loki was having the time of his life watching Thor try and learn all these new words. They had maths of Asgard obviously, but it was slightly different in major places. Mainly the fact that they had different words for things. Watching Thor try to work this out was hilarious.

Steve was looking grim as he watched the confused brother, and the snickering brother. He knew maths, that was one thing that hadn't changed all that much over the years.

He felt a pair of eyes watching him and he turned to face them. A boy with thick locks of red hair and plastered in freckles was staring at him.

"Where're you from?" The kid asked suddenly, watching Steve in fascination.

"Urggghh Brooklyn." Steve replied truthfully. The boy looked bored.

"You've got that question wrong. X equals 6, not 5."

"Right." Steve said, this kid was started to annoy him.

"I'm Jackson." He said, sticking out his hand for Steve to shake.

"Steve." He replied curtly. He knew this whole school idea was a bad one.

"Did you know that you have the same name as Captain America?" Jackson asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Urgh, right." Steve nodded, trying to get back to his work.

"Don't you think he's amazing? My mate Scott says that Iron Mans the best, but I think he's a twat. What about you?" Steve grinned as the boy ranted on about how Captain America was the best person in the world, and how he thought Tony was an idiot. He'd have to introduce them later.

"Urgh... I don't really know." He said truthfully, the boy just carried on telling Steve all about the Captains past victories. Steve just sighed and nodded.

"You what?!" Natasha roared at lunch, as she looked at Tony's and Clint's beaming faces.

"Got a detention. Apparently making slingshots and firing rubbers at people isn't acceptable in the class room." Clint tugged on his voice at the end, doing his best imitation of their teacher, Miss Brittle.

"Who cares though right? It's not like its gonna make that much of a difference to anything is it?" Tony said, still grinning broadly.

"What else did you do?" Natasha seethed, ignoring her sandwich.

"I may or I may not have installed Jarvis into the schools computers." Tony shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" Thor groaned, he had learnt who JRvis was, and also knew that he was something no one else had, other than Tony.

"I got bored so I uploaded him during ICT, and at the same time changed some dumbass kids grades to a B is stead of an F."

"Why?" Pepper groaned.

"I dunno." He replied shrugging.

Steve walked up, with Jackson in tow.

"Guys, this is Jackson." He pronounced, introducing the kid to his team members.

"Hiya." Everyone chorused simultaneously. Jackson nodded to each person happily.

"Jackson is a big Captain America fan- and he hates Iron Man. You hate Iron Man too, don't you Tony?" Steve grinned at Tony who was scowling at the pair.

"Yeah, he's a dumbass. All he has is money, that's his only talent." Jackson grinned, not catching on to Tony's death glare. Pepper and Natasha were hiding their giggles.

Jackson turned to the two girls and surveyed them.

"Wow. You're really pretty." He said, looking awestruck at Pepper.

"Hey! She is not yours to ogle!" Tony shouted quickly, holding Peppers hand as Pepper laughed at Tony's defensiveness.

"Jeez... Oh well I'm going. It was nice meeting you all." He waved and stalked off, Tony glowering after him.

"Little shit. What the fuck were you playing at Steve?" Tony roared at Steve, everyone was laughing as Tony glared, still clutching Peppers hand.

"Calm down. The guy was an Avengers freak. Thought it'd be funny." He shrugged.

Just then, the bell rang and they all scooted off to their lessons. Apart from Tony and Clint, who made a sharp detour to the outside of the school, saying something about 'don't have time for History' as they went.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Hate to say it but I'm running out of ideas... So all are welcome if you want something to happen :) thanks :D **

* * *

"Where's Barton and Stark?" Fury barked at the group, all of whom were sitting on the sofa in the Avengers main living area, staring numbly at the TV. "Anybody home?" No one replied as they sat gawping at the TV. "Hello?" Fury yelled- still no answer. This went on for about five minutes before he stormed in front of the TV and switched it off.

"Hey!" Several people yelled as the screen went black, all glaring at Fury who was still standing in front of the 'magic box' as Thor liked to call it.

"I won't ask again; where is Clint and Tony?" He growled at the teenagers who rolled their eyes.

"They got a detention, two actually. One for building a sling shot and throwing rubbers in English, the second when they got caught skiving during History." Natasha shrugged, tugging at the popcorn bag Loki was tightly holding on to, which he'd grown a taste for.

"Urgh. You're all fools." He snapped, before swishing his coat like a bat and storming from the room. Stopping as he heard muffled yells.

"Fuck you Clint!"

"Ah come on Tony!"

"Nope. Fuck you!" The lift doors opened and a red in the face Tony stepped out, seething as he was quickly followed by Clint.

"You're being a drama queen!" Clint called after him, as Tony stuck his middle finger up and walked from the room down to his lab.

"Cover me in fairy dust then!" He yelled back before he vanished.

"What the hell?" Loki asked, looking at Clint who was breathing heavily, although Natasha could also tell he was trying not to laugh beneath the scowl.

"Whatever you do, never, ever, ever, compare Stark to Bruce Wayne. Ever." He said, warning the rest of the group. They all laughed. Fury held the bridge of his nose as he looked at the floor. He really did need to watch those movies.

* * *

Later that evening, Tony had re-emerged, but not before giving a long list to Clint of why he was nothing like Bruce Wayne, number 1 being he didn't care for bats. Clint just grinned as they all sat at the table. Happy had brought them all a McDonalds, and they were happily tucking into their Big Macs.

"Steve?" Tony asked suddenly "would it be totally uncool of me to give that dude earlier a months worth of detentions?"

"Yes. That would be very uncool." Steve replied sternly, trying to conceal his grin. He knew Jackson had pissed off Tony earlier.

"What if I did this?" Tony said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and holding it out to show everyone, all of which laughed while Steve frowned.

There was a picture of Steve, dressed as Captain America, but he was supporting a tutu, and a princess tiara. He was also doing a pirouette with a large speech bubble saying "Iron Man is the best!" In bold letters.

"What are you going to do with that..?" Steve sighed. Not really wanting to know.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time." Tony winked and tapped his nose. Steve just groaned as he imagined all the things Tony could do.

"Well! I'm up for a film, anyone else?" Bruce said, standing up and clapping his hands together as he looked at everyone's faces, who nodded in agreement.

"Can we watch the Hunger Games?" Clint asked eagerly, but shut up from the glare Natasha gave him. He'd been hooked on the film since he knew it had archery in it.

"I know what we can watch, come on." Pepper said, as they all stood up and walked from the room, and into the cinema-like set up Tony had built.

Everyone cried the first nine minutes. Including Loki, who was sobbing into a cushion. Clint and Tony had broken down and began bawling, while Natasha tried to cover up her tears with hiccups. Pepper and Bruce had seen the film before, though it didn't stop a few stray tears escaping. Thor was hugging Mjolnir tightly as he blinked furiously.

By the end of it however, Tony was already deciding to build dog collars that actually allowed dogs to talk, and Bruce was complaining that that amount of balloons wouldn't support a house.

It was 11pm by the time the film stopped, and each kid clambered into their beds. Each head full of something different, varying from cunning schemes involving food colouring, to which Poptarts to eat the next day.

* * *

"Jackson!" Steve called over the ginger kid who walked over, grinning madly. "What are you smiling at?"

Jackson gestured down the corridor, which had every inch on the wall plastered by life size models of the Captain wearing a tutu. "I'm going to kill Tony." Steve seethed as he scanned the images.

"You know, he kinda looks like you.." Jackson said. Still grinning broadly at the cut outs.

"Yeah well, lucky guy I guess." Steve shrugged, not wanting to go any further in on the subject. He caught sight of Thor and Loki down the corridor and said quickly to Jackson: "'scuse me, won't be a sec." Before running off down the corridor.

"Have you seen this?" He said, gesturing at the cardboard. Thor was looking grim, while Loki was beaming.

"You know, Stark actually has an actual sense of humour. I almost regret trying to throw him off that building of his a few months back..." Loki grinned at the look on Steve's face.

"Keep your voice down, no ones suppose to know who we are, remember?" Steve quickly said as he checked the surroundings, the hustle and bustle of walking and talking students covering up their conversation.

"Too late" Thor said gruffly, pointing at an open classroom door.

"Im telling you! There isn't a global warming problem! Arc Reactor technology is stepping in! It's a new energy source!"

"But it's not proven to work. It's a publicity stunt from Stark Industries to create attention-"

"Create attention my left bum cheek-" Steve groaned as he watched the thirteen year old pulled up his t-shirt and let the teacher see the glow of the Arc Reactor.

"Oh for God's sake..." He moaned as Tony carried on pummelling the confused looking teacher with all sorts of insults.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were in the same PE. Usually boys and girls PE didn't mix, but apparently here it did.

The pair watched on as a fat kid attempted to dodge a ball flying his way and it hit him in the stomach. They knew they shouldn't laugh, but it was so damn funny.

"So, you think you're better than me huh?" A girl with bleached blonde hair walked up to Natasha, behind her stood a gang of cronies.

"I didn't say that.. But yeah whatever.. I'm better than you." Natasha shrugged as she reached her water bottle, casually taking a sip.

"Urgh you're such a slut." The girl said, placing her hands on her hips, and clicking her tongue as she did so. Clint looked like he was ready to laugh at the 'you've got to be kidding me' look on Natasha's face.

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked, blinking in disbelief at the girl with too-short shorts on in front of her.

"I said your a slut. Whatcha gonna do about it?" In his head, Clint was praying that Natasha didn't do anything rash.

"Well, first of all, if I was a slut, I'd buy some longer shorts, I'd stop bleaching my hair blonde- because it makes sluts look even more sluttier, and I'd lose the attitude." She replied coolly, the girl looked taken-aback, until she realised that Natasha was talking about her, in which her eyes narrowed and she glowering down at Natasha, who had gone back to talking to Clint.

"You think you've created a problem for me? Well I'll create a problem for you." The girl snapped and stalked off. Where had she heard _that_ before?

* * *

"You did what?!"

"Showed Mr Hayde my Arc Reactor."

"Why?"

"Cus the guy was a pussy." Tony shrugged. As Bruce let out a low sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"You realise that that guys gonna want to know why you've got it in your chest, right?" Tony just shrugged and Bruce rubbed his temple.

"TONY!" Steve roared from down the corridor, holding up a large cut out of him wearing a tutu.

"That's my cue!" Tony said, grinning, before he ran off down the other corridor. The bell rang as Bruce sighed, staring after Tony.

"He's going to get us all spotted." Steve seethed after him, and Bruce nodded. "First the cut outs now this? He did show the teacher the Arc right?" Bruce nodded grimly.

"Hey Steve!" Someone yelled from down the corridor- it was Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson." Steve replied half-heartedly, the kid was really getting on his nerves now, and the great Captain America was never one to get annoyed easily.

"I have a detention every night for two months!" Jackson said, sulking as he walked.

"Wait- what?"

"Detentions! For two months! Apparently 'Iron Man is a national treasure and we should all look up to him.' Well, that's what it says in the notes. My Mums gonna kill me." He finished, looking between Bruce and Steve, who were looking at each other with an understanding gaze, but Bruce was hiding a laugh behind his.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! **

* * *

If there's one thing Pepper had learnt about Tony, it was that he didn't like to be told what to do, or get told off. So, naturally, when, in the middle of Art, a messenger student walked into the classroom and said that Mr Quake, the head teacher, wanted a word with him, she knew to expect to worse.

Bruce looked at her and sighed as Tony marched from the room looking proud of himself. Pepper wondered what he'd done this time.

"What do you think he's done?" He questioned in an undertone as he grabbed the rubber for the hundredth time that lesson.

"Who knows? Clint's probably been called out too though." She reasoned, as the door slowly closed behind Tony.

* * *

Tony knocked on the door, and heard Mr Quake reply. He used to get told off by the headmaster all the time when he was at school, not that he liked it, it was just that he had a habit of causing trouble, and/or pissing people off. It's what naturally came with being Tony Stark.

The door opened and Mr Quake stood in front of him, at least a foot taller than Tony, who had to crane his neck to look at him. He was smiling at Tony sympathetically. Tony was confused as he stepped in the room to see another man, sitting with his back to him.

It was Coulson.

"Hello Tony Coulson." Mr Quake smiled at him. Tony was really confused and looked over at Coulson, who gave a small nod that he could barely notice.

"Urm, hello, Mr Quake.." He said in surely. Then, thinking it may help the situation he looked at Coulson and beamed: "Ayup Daddy-Rooney-O". Coulson glared at him for a fleeting second, before replacing it with a smile.

"Hey, son" Tony could sense how annoyed he was behind his polite and father-like tone, and therefore decided to milk it even more.

"Does mother know you're here? Will she be coming any time soon? I'm not in trouble am I?" Tony asked as innocently as he could, he knew that as soon as he was an adult again, fuck that, as soon as he was away from Mr Quake, Coulson would give him an earful.

"Er, no, she had to work." Coulson said, glaring at him behind the masked kindness. Tony looked crestfallen. He'd have to get Clint to mess up when Coulson was on a mission to see who'd be their mum later.

"Tony... Could you please tell us what's in your chest?" Mr Quake asked kindly. Tony gulped. Now what?

"Oh this? It's a, urm, sticker, a light up sticker with little LED's in it." Tony replied, hoping he sounded convincing.

"We, ah, had a source who told us you said it was an 'Arc Reactor', was it?"

Fuuuuuuuuuck.

"No, my son, likes to joke a lot, don't you Tony?" Coulson asked, giving Tony a death glare, who nodded quickly.

"And what about your other brothers and sisters? Are they settling in nicely?" Quake asked, looked at Tony. It took a moment for him the register that when he said brothers and sisters, were the rest of the 'gang'.

"Urm, yeah I guess so. My bro Steve was a bit upset by all the Captain America cardboard cut outs, because he said he felt that everything was always about the Captain, and never about Iron Man-" a quick look from Coulson stopped him mid-sentence. Maybe he shouldn't tread down that particular path.

"Right. I understand you adopted all those children?" Quake asked, turning back to Coulson, who nodded. Tony realised that Shield must have said they'd were adopted, because otherwise their Mum was amazing, or Coulson was a busy guy.

* * *

"What's going on in there?"

"I think that's Coulson."

"Oh fuck. What's he done now?"

"God knows."

"I do not know the answer, Clint."

"Shut your whore mouth Loki."

Natasha, Steve, Clint, Pepper, Loki, Thor and Bruce were all standing outside the headmasters office, all attempting to peer in through the small window.

Their first and second period lessons had finished, and they were now all currently in break.

"They're coming out!" Bruce said quickly and they dispersed around the open corridor as the door opened, with Tony and Coulson stepping out.

"- and I hope to be speaking to you soon, about, ah, the young man Tony here." They heard Mr Quake say, his semi-double chin wobbling as he spoke.

"Aw shit, someone's grasses him up for something!" Clint laughed and Coulson and Quake shook hands. Tony quickly scooted over too them.

"I'm in shit. Deep shit. Pepper, hide me." Tony said quickly as he crouched and hid behind Pepper, who was giggling.

Coulson marched up to them, and pointed a finger at Tony.

"You- I'm having words when we get back. Don't think I'm not telling Fury." He snapped, then stalked off towards the main entrance hall, presumably to leave.

"Yes Dad." Tony called after him, grinning as Coulson spun around and have him a death glare.

"Oh God Tony, what did you do?" Natasha wheezed as they watched Coulson turn away.

"My daddy got called in because I was being naughty. And the schools worried about my LED's." He grinned, as the group looked solemn.

"Did they find out about the Arc..?" Steve questioned, looking concerned.

"Weren't you listening Capsicle? I told them it was the LED thing- a sticker- Coulson will sort it out." He said, waving a hand. The team groaned.

* * *

Steve was bored. He'd already been through high school, so he'd done all these topics before, so Rivers and Coasts in Geography turned out to be quite dull. That is, of course, until Jackson started talking again.

"Dude." He said in a low whisper, prodding Steve's muscly bicep. "I went to the school library, right? Right? Guess what? Guess what I found?" He said eagerly.

"What?" Steve moaned, really not caring.

"Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have been reported missing!" Steve sat bolt upright.

"What?!"

"I know right? Some people at Stark Industries said they hadn't seen them at work for like, three days!" Jackson said quickly, bubbling with excitement.

Steve calmed down. It was obvious now Pepper had forgotten to say they wouldn't be going in. Actually, Tony never went in now he thought about it.

"Do you think Captain America will bust in and save them?! Do you? Cus that'd be so cool!" Jackson was jumping up and down in his seat.

"I'm sure they're fine..." Steve reassured him. But he couldn't escape the feeling that everyone was treading on thin ice. They'd be bound to be noticed soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"You do realise there's no turning back after this?" Loki asked the group, who nodded firmly.

They'd all grown tired of pretending to be teenagers. It was more work than they'd remembered. What with the sleeping, and the eating, and the thinking-of-excuses-to-get-out-of-detention.

Fury and Coulson were also growing tired of the constant battle. Tony had received such an earful when they'd gotten back to Stark Tower after the meeting Coulson had had with the head teacher, and even Tony, quoting the Internet had said: "ain't nobody got time for that." Before skulking off to his room.

The only person who felt they'd miss being back as a teenager was Steve. But it wasn't for himself he felt bad about. It was because of Jackson. The kid was coming too close to guessing his true identity. Far too close. He'd have to give up the game soon, and he'd feel bad about leaving him, after all, he'd deduced that the kid didn't have all that many friends. So he decided that once he was a big, strong, muscly adult again, he'd invite Jackson to the Tower one evening. He wasn't going to pretend it was to annoy Tony slightly.

Natasha also felt slightly bad. But that was mainly because this adorably awkward kid with spots like a pepperoni pizza had plucked up the courage to ask her out. Of course she had declined, but the look on his face afterwards had made her want to take it all back. But she had Clint, after all.

Bruce was ready to change back. Mainly because he'd avoided turning into the Hulk as a teenager, and didn't want to stick around long enough to create the experience. But being 14 had taught him that barely any body knew who 'Bruce Banner' was, even with Tony and Clint trying to make him sound like the greatest guy in the world. He was sure however, people would have taken their words more seriously had they been their proper age.

Pepper had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, and was dreading the moment when she'd have to waltz into Stark Industries and start on the mountain of business meetings. It had also created an eye opener for her, and she had decided that once she'd returned she'd start a 'bring you child to work day'. After all, it was important for kids to see outside of the class rooms, in working offices. Besides, she'd have to get back soon because there was still a growing suspicion as to where her and Tony were.

Thor was indifferent. He would like Pop Tarts either way. Teenager or adult. Pop Tarts were Pop Tarts. He had decided he wouldn't miss the actual experience too much either. He hadn't shrunk all that much, and he was still the same build, it wasn't like he was stepping into an old body. Plus, he didn't feel the nostalgia that came with re-attending high school. After all, he never went to high school on Asgard, but had a completely different form of teaching altogether.

Clint was going to miss it. Slightly. A little bit. A lot. He'd had a messed up childhood, which was pretty true for most people in the group, but while he'd been at the circus, kids would waltz in with their mates after a long day of school. He only got the school experience briefly.

Loki didn't really care. Either way he was suppose to be on Asgard. But he guessed, hoped, that they'd maybe let him stay a little longer, after his act of trickery/kindness.

"3, 2, 1!" He said, and each person felt themselves tingling, like they had a bad case of pins and needles.

They all stood up straight, then doubled up clutching their mouths as they threw up. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Loki could see Tony grimacing at the mess of vomit on the lab floor. But then he looked down and grinned as he saw himself as the right height again.

After they had all finished throwing up, they ran to their en-suites, to carry on the throwing up and other unpleasantries that came with growing rapidly.

As Pepper ran to the bathroom and washed her face, it was like something off Shrek as she looked into the mirror. That's when she decided, next Halloween she was going as Princess Fiona.

The group recollected in the main lounge, and all flopped onto the sofa. Clint was smiling as he watched Thor make a beeline to the kitchen and come back with an arm full of Pop Tart boxes. Bruce and Tony scowling at him as he came.

They sat there for a bit taking in their last week of school, and enjoying the memories that came with it.

Natasha smiled to herself as thought. That was probably the weirdest, but funniest mission I've ever had.

Before she was brought away from the sentiments by a loud explosion coming from the lab. The group looked at Tony and Bruce who looked at each other, exchanged glances and then yelled:

"Fuck!"

** The end! Hope you enjoyed it! You can check out The Problem with the Planet, and/or Connections if you want to :P **


End file.
